


Discovery

by evangelineimagine



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine





	Discovery

They burst through the door, knifes up and ready to fight, only to find the scene not. In front of them stood three black dressed people. All of them with weird looking weapons, making the trio stop abruptly. 

The blond one of the three, ran his hand through his half long hair after he pulled his glowing blade out of a thing looking much like a demon and vanishing just as their demon blade did. 

The blond one stood straighter, just as rigid and on guard as the two beside him, his eyebrows furrowing in a questionable manner. 

“Who the hell are they?” Dean hissed over at the angel beside him, not lowering his guard just yet, standing with his knife pointed at the black dressed people. 

“Shadowhunters, or Nephilim if you may.” Cas casually replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Nephi-what?” Dean turned to Castiel with a questioning look, as did Sam behind him. 

“What are they?” Sam asked more reasonably. 

“Shadowhunters are half angels, half human, here to protect the humans from the shadow world, as they like to call it, placed here by Raziel some hundred years ago.” Castiel calmly explained, nodding his head slightly as he spoke with a light facial expression. 

“So they’re hunters? Like us.” Sam remarked, trying to make sense of what he was hearing. 

“Yes, like you. With of course more extraordinary abilities. No offence.” Cas smiled, as Dean just looked even more in doubt. 

“Are you shitting me? They can’t be hunters, they look like models.” Dean said, looking just like when he and Sam had grasped the idea that angels might exist so many years ago, before looking over at the three shadowhunters, looking them over closely this time. 

“Very good looking and heavily tattooed models.” He added, his gaze lingering on the girl lastly, as he gave him a flirtatious smile back, earning what seemed like a sigh from the taller, dark-haired one of them.

“I’m sorry, Dean, but they really are people of the lord, doing the angels work here on earth.” Cas seemed oblivious to what was going on in front of him. 

“Now, if you guys can wait outside, while I explain to these young shadowhunters why we were here.” Cas excused himself as he started to walk towards the black dressed figures, who’s composures by the second shifted from guarded to a very formal one as Castiel came closer. 

Sam did as Cas had told him immediately, having to drag Dean with him out who looked torn between wanting to go over there and chat up the girl or go beat their asses. Sam on the other hand just hoped they would never run into any of their kind again, as they seemed like people not to meddle with.


End file.
